¡Un Laberinto de Confusiones!
by SoffiiGaby
Summary: Aome Higurashi es una chica normal de 15 años de edad que esta enamorada de su amigo pero sufre porque cree que este no le corresponde ¿Qué pasará?


**N/A**: Buenas bienvenidos sean a mi segundo fic esta vez de Inuyasha, espero que les haya gustado el final de mi fic anterior (El tesoro perdido) para los que lo hayan leído, y espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Un laberinto de confusiones<strong>

Estoy desesperada, decepcionada, triste, confundida y se preguntarán por qué pues se los diré en pocas palabras: soy una estúpida enamorada; creo que se preguntaran también por qué pues muy simple, por no poder decirle al chico que me gusta mis sentimientos por él, por no atreverme a hablarle por miedo, por no poder hacer nada para enamorarlo porque no se me ocurre nada, cuando estoy cerca de él, me quedo perdida en su mirada que olvido coquetearle o hacer algo para que se fije en mi en algo más que solo como su amiga.

Es frustrante toda esta situación, a mi me gusta y no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él a pesar de que más obvia respecto a mis sentimientos por él no puedo ser, hasta una compañera de clase, Ayame, se dio cuenta de que me gusta por ser muy obvia pero él no es posible que no se dé cuenta, ya no sé qué hacer, si comenzar a llorar o comenzar a llorar, mmm ¿Cuál debería elegir?

Una lágrima salió de improviso, no aguanté mas las ganas de llorar, pero no iba a mostrarme débil frente a nadie, así que me limpié rápido la lágrima y continué prestando atención a la clase…

Se me olvido decirles mi nombre es: Aome Higurashi, curso el tercer año del Instituto, soy alta, esbelta, de cabello azabache, ojos marrones y estoy enamorada de mi amigo: Inuyasha Taisho, de cabello negro y largo como la noche, unos ojos igual de oscuros y hermosos, alto, algo musculoso.

Tocó la campana del recreo

-**Aome, ven acá un momento**. Me dijo mi amigo

-**Dime, Inuyasha**. Dije con algo de tristeza, supongo que me va a pedir lo de siempre: que le preste algún cuaderno o sobre la tarea.

**-¿Por qué llorabas?**

**-Yo no estaba llorando-**Mentí**- debió ser tu imaginación**

-**Vi claramente como una lágrima resbalaba por tu mejilla ¿Por qué llorabas?**

_- Por ti, por quién más acaso hay otra persona que me hace feliz pero al mismo tiempo me hace daño al no corresponder a mi amor, el único de quien he estado enamorada y que me hace cambiar rápidamente de estado de ánimo eres tú-_Pensé- **Por nada, me entró una basurita en el ojo**

Miré a otro lado, el corazón me latía tan rápido que no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Entonces me di media vuelta al ver que él ya no tenía nada que decir y sabiendo que no me iba a presionar para que le contara porque lloraba, así que lo más rápido que pude fui al baño y me encerré en un cubículo a llorar, llorar como nunca había llorado en mi vida, creo que se preguntarán o dirán que lloro por una estupidez pero la verdad es que además de estar frustrada porque él no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos me hago daño a mi misma diciéndome que no le gusto, que posiblemente le guste una de las tantas chicas que están siempre con él y que son hasta más amigas de él que yo, también, que todo lo que pasa me hace sentir muy insegura, cada vez que le habla o le sonríe a alguna chica que no soy yo pienso que le gusta o algo así lo que me hace sentir peor.

Odio que mi corazón lata tan rápido cuando estoy con él, ya que eso me impide poder hablar o actuar es como si me convirtiera de la nada en una persona tímida cuando estoy a su lado.

-**Aome**- Escuché la voz de mi prima y confidente: Sango

No me anime a responderle, ya que si descubría que estaba llorando seguro me reclamaría por llorar por idioteces.

-**Vamos, Aome, responde, dime ¿en donde estas?**

-**No quiero ver a… a nadie… en este momento- **Se me cortó la voz de tanto llorar

**-Aome, por favor, déjame ayudarte, ¿qué te pasó?**

**-Nada importante, es solo que…es solo que… No le gusto y estoy frustrada porque no se qué hacer.**

**-Tranquila, respira, esa actitud tuya no me gusta, siempre dices que no le gustas pero quiérete más, eres una chica hermosa y yo creo que le gustas.**

**-Estoy triste y dices que respire, no le gusto porque le he preguntado si le gusta alguien y me dice que no se lo dice a nadie, si le gustara yo, me lo hubiera dicho o sea que alguien ya le gusta y no soy yo.**

**-Deja de decir eso, tú puedes conquistarlo cuando quieras, a demás de que yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, tú tienes que ver qué vas a hacer, no te puedo ayudar en esto.**

**-Pero es que ni siquiera tengo un punto de partida… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento sola en este momento, estoy como en un laberinto y estoy perdida en él y nadie me puede ayudar y ni tú que eres mi prima me puedes ayudar, siento que nunca voy a hallar la salida y a este paso que voy lo único que hago es perderme cada vez más.**

**-No sé qué decirte.**

**-Es que como me lo has dicho ya muchas veces tengo que hallar la forma de conquistarlo pero es que se me hace muy difícil, no sé qué…hacer…estoy…frustrada….y muy confundida. **Se me quebró la voz y comencé a llorar nuevamente

Mi prima se quedó callada sin saber que decirme, la verdad ella me había sido de mucha ayuda, pero de un tiempo acá me dice que tengo que ver como lo conquisto, que a este paso que voy cualquiera lo puede conquistar, que debo coquetearle, pero es que no puedo, lo intento pero no puedo no lo soporto, cada vez estoy más perdida y él está cada vez mas lejos de mí, cada día hablamos menos y no sé qué hacer para que eso cambie, cada vez quiero estar más junto a él y no puedo, me siento horrible, lo mejor será irme temprano.

Así saqué mi celular del bolsillo de la falda y llamé a mi mamá para que me viniera a retirar, cuando tocó la campana indicando que ya debíamos ir a clase abrí la puerta del cubículo y salí, me miré en el espejo y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados sin contar que tenía la nariz roja, igual, nadie me presta atención así que de seguro nadie lo nota, además de que si agacho la cabeza se me verá menos la cara, de seguro nadie lo notará.

Cuando entré en el salón como supuse nadie se dio cuenta y me senté en mi puesto, los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud hasta que llegó el señor de mantenimiento con una nota para el profesor diciendo que me podía retirar que mi madre me estaba esperando, así recogí rápidamente mis cosas y salí del aula aunque al pasar cerca de Inuyasha no pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas pero para mi suerte nadie lo noto.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez y salí del colegio, vi a mi madre sentada esperando y nos fuimos a casa dónde dije que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que no quería que me pasaran ninguna llamada, así me encerré en mi cuarto, tire mi mochila en el suelo y me tiré en mi cama a llorar, hasta que repentinamente me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los ojos de Inuyasha quién estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

**-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-** Fue lo único que logré decir

**-Quiero saber por qué estabas llorando y no me iré sin una respuesta.**

**-No estaba llorando, que te hace pensar eso.**

**-Primero, eres una mala mentirosa; segundo, tienes rastros de lágrimas en tu rostro, tercero, tienes los ojos rojos, al parecer te dormiste mientras llorabas, ahora lo que quiero saber es el ¿por qué?**

**-¿Quieres saber el por qué?**

**-Exactamente**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia**

**-Sí lo es**

**-Que no, además yo no te gusto, así que porque te preocupas tanto por si lloro o no, tengo muy claro que no te gusto.**

Inmediatamente me reproché mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir

**-¿Por eso llorabas?-**Se empezó a reír mi amigo

**-¡Eres un idiota, tranquilo, no volveré a llorar por ti!**

**-No te enojes**

**-Si me enojo, fui una estúpida al llorar por ti.**

No pude evitar llorar

**-Sabes ¿por qué me preocupo?**

**-No**

**-Porque tú también me gustas**. Dijo antes de besarme

La verdad fue muy inesperado pero no tarde en corresponderle al beso, fue tan dulce, como siempre me lo imaginé, después de eso me dijo que mañana fuéramos al parque de diversiones y se fue de mi casa.

Por fin salí de mi laberinto, aunque no comprendo todavía muy bien como logré conquistarlo, pero estoy segura de que ya no voy a sentir mas celos ni inseguridades ya que estoy segura de que para él soy la más linda y que soy la única persona que le gusta. Ya quiero que sea mañana.

**Fin **

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review, no sean malos por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de este one-shot, además de que es el primero que hago así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo.


End file.
